Valkyrie Chronicles: Return to the 24th Century
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: After saving Anglo Force from the Predators in 1999, the Valkyrie returns to the 24th century, but finds itself in hostile territory, having to deal with Darth Vader & the Galactic Empire, as well as the Sontarans.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The U.S.S. Valkyrie was in high orbit around the planet Earth, but not the Earth it's crew knew. The Valkyrie was still in the 20th century, and as they considered their options, they knew their time was running out.

A meeting of the Valkyrie's most senior officers was called. Seated at the head of the table was Captain James Watt, the commanding officer, a man well respected by his crew. His number one was Commander Arthur Pendragon, one of Starfleet's finest young officers, who, one day, was destined for a command of his own.

Lt. Commander James Winthorn was the third in command. Although still weakened by events beyond his control, his experience was valuable at this meeting.

The variety of different species was no more apparent than in the other officers. Although all of them humanoid, they were different from the inhabitants of Earth.

Lt. Tamar Amarus was chief security officer. A native of the ice planet of Traxxor, he possessed the ability to naturally generate heat.

Lt. Lom, an insectoid, was the chief engineer. He knew the Valkyrie inside out.

Trospheo, a telepath, was the ship's counsellor. Although green skinned, there was something compelling about her. She was proof that brains and beauty could mix.

Lt. Sutek was well respected by the scholars of his home planet of Vulcan. Their scientific community was unhappy to see him enrol in the Starfleet Academy.

Finally, Dr. Gourlak Singh, the chief medical officer. A Sikh from India, some alien cultures were amused by his choice of headwear, most notably, the patka.

Other officers present included Lt. Mark Tompkins, the helmsmen, and Ensign Archer Greenleaf, the first academy graduate from the planet known only as The Time. His Elvin fighting skills had helped away teams on many missions.

A non-crew member had also been invited to the meeting, Dr. Magus, the immortal wizard and leader of the group of young super-powered beings, the Warriors.

They discussed many ideas on how to return to their own time.

"Can't we slingshot around the sun? Admiral Kirk did it in that Klingon Bird of Prey!"

Sutek shook his head.

"Our power is decreasing. We no longer have sufficient to get us to warp nine. I fear, gentlemen, that unless we find a way of returning to our own time soon we are effectively 'dead in the water'."

"Do we have enough power to get to the Time?" asked Magus. "I believe that my brothers of the Istari may be able to regenerate enough power to return the Valkyrie to it's own time."

"In what manner?" asked Sutek.

"We will project the ship forwards by mystical means."

"I do not believe it will work. Logically it cannot."

"Magic, my dear Sutek, takes no account of logic. It replaces the laws of physics. You only have to believe in it. In a time when mankind was less sceptical than it is now even the humblest mage could accomplish great things. The Istari were old and wise when the universe was young. The only price I ask is that my close companions and I be allowed to accompany you."

"I say we give it a try." said Pendragon.

"Agreed." said Watt. "But what of your commitments on Earth Your mithril mine and the Warriors?"

"Won't you be a little out of your own time?" asked Singh.

Magus roared with laughter.

"I have visited many centuries and lived in more than you can count!"

"Perhaps I should introduce you to Jean-Luc Picard!" smiled Watt. "You both dislike Q!"

"Q is descended from the Aramaspi. A thoroughly worthless wretch!"

"Very well, Magus." said Watt. "We head for the Time of Legends."

It was a mere two day journey to the Time. Magus had beamed down to the Citadel of Istarix, in the far north of the planet. It's shimmering towers of ice stretched into the sky as far as the eye could see. With him were Archer, Tamar Amarus and Watt.

"You are privileged to set foot in the citadel." said Magus. "Usually only a mage is allowed to enter. It is here that we of the Istari decided the magical destiny of the universe."

They entered. As they walked down the corridors of Ice Watt noticed that it was not cold. Then he noticed that Magus was now clad in robes of black and scarlet.

They entered a great central chamber. Here the walls were not of ice but of stone. Great arches towered above them. The chamber was lined with all manner of beings. As Magus entered they drew away. At one end of the chamber was a dais, upon which stood five oaken thrones, inlaid with cavourite and mithril silver. Four were occupied by tall, stern looking men, with flowing white bears and eyes of piercing intensity. They, too, wore robes like Magus, but in white, grey, brown and green. Magus looked quite out of place, standing a good foot shorter than each of these figures.

"Greetings, my brothers. May Ilivater walk with you."

"And by your side!" replied the others in unison.

"Take your place, Magus!" boomed the figure in white.

Magus seated himself.

"I bring the people of the starship Valkyrie." said Magus. "They arrived as you know to aid us against the renegade Saruman. We must now help them return to their own time. I will return with them."

"What of your future self?" asked Gandalf, adjusting his white robe.

"As you know, Gandalf, we have only one self." interjected Ringulrun, the green. "We cannot effect the laws of the universe because they do not bind us!"

"Very well." nodded Gandalf.

Merlin, in the grey, turned to the Valkyrie crew.

"Return to your ship. In twelve hours you will find yourself back in your own time. Do not attempt any scan until this time has passed."

The last of the wizards, Radagast the brown, turned to Magus.

"Your companions will accompany you?"

Magus nodded. They returned to the ship. The hours ticked by slowly, unendurably. Then, exactly twelve hours later.

"Sutek, where are we?" asked Watt.

"In our own time, as promised, Captain."

"Excellent."

"Perhaps not. We are in the Alderaan system!"

"How far is the nearest star base, Mr. Tompkins?" Watt asked.

"The nearest star base is the Crow's Lake outpost." replied Tompkins. "At warp nine it would take us five weeks to get there, and it would take us through the Tattooine system."

"Make a full scan." ordered Watt. "Mr. Lom, I need full powers to the sensors."

"I can give you more from the impulzze enginezz." said Lom in engineering. "But only for a few minutezz."

"Make it so Lieutenant." said Watt.

"Beginning the scan now, sir." said Sutek.

A few minutes passed.

"Two large vessels approximately one-point-five light years away." said Sutek.

"On screen." said Pendragon.

The image appeared on the main viewer. Only one of the vessels could be seen. It looked as huge as the Valkyrie.

"Computer shows it to be an Imperial Star Destroyer." said Amarus. "Crew compliment, two thousand. Armaments, phasers, photo beams, speed capability, maximum warp nine."

"The same as us." said Pendragon. "Do they know we are here?"

"We have not been scanned." said Sutek.

"Who are the 'Imperials'?" asked Pendragon.

"The Imperial forces are ruled by a man known only as the Emperor." said Sutek. "He is rarely seen. They rule this and many adjoining systems, with an iron hand. They have been at war with a 'resistance' force for many years now. It is made up of an alliance of worlds. Five years ago, they approached the Federation, and asked them to act as 'peace-makers'. An emissary was sent, but his starship was destroyed by an Imperial Star Destroyer."

"I remember now." said Watt. "The Eagle!"

"Yes, sir." said Sutek. "Since then, the Federation has monitored the war from afar, and decided not to interfere unless provoked. From the last reports Starfleet Command received, the rebellion appeared to be gaining an edge."

Then, something happened. One of the Star Destroyers made the sudden jump to light speed. Within a few seconds, it was less than a thousand miles away from the Valkyrie.

Counsellor Trospheo suddenly sprang to her feet.

"Captain." she said. "I'm feeling a very strong presence on that ship, a strange, truly evil 'force'."

"We are being hailed, Captain." said Amarus.

"On screen." ordered Watt.

The image that appeared on the viewer was not a pleasant one. It was that of a humanoid, clad in a black metallic mask. Trospheo gasped.

"Vader." said Sutek. "The only information we have on him is that he is the Emperor's right hand man."

The figure on the screen spoke.

"Federation vessel, you are intruding in Imperial space. I give you one hour to leave."

Watt ordered communications cut.

"Do we have full power?"

"The enginezz are juzzt building to it."

Watt reopened communications.

"Lord Vader, our engines are temporarily disabled. We will soon be leaving your system."

Vader cut communications.

"I sense a presence aboard their ship." he mused. "Of a type I have never encountered before. Monitor their movements."

Aboard the Valkyrie.

"They are suspicious." said Trospheo. "He knows Magus is aboard, but they do not know what he is."

"We'll head for Mos Eisley." remarked Watt. "If we want to find out what Vader wants it will be there."

The journey to the Tattooine system would take them an hour. Because of this, Watt decided to pay a visit to the place known as 'Gresley', at the front of the Valkyrie's saucer section. 'Gresley' was the meeting place at the Valkyrie, a place where the crew and visitors of the ship could relax with a drink in their hand. It was the ideal place to relax and Roget your troubles. If 'Gresley' had existed in the twentieth century, it would have been known as a pub.

Watt entered to find an argument in progress.

"You mean you don't have malt whisky?" demanded Magus.

"Our replicator can produce any drink you want." said the barman.

"Whisky from your replicator tastes like badly watered mammoth's urine!"

"What's the problem?" asked Watt.

"This gentleman wants real whisky, Captain. He says…"

"I know what he says." replied Watt. "Magus, no one is distilling whisky now."

"I don't call that progress." snorted Magus.

He left the bar, followed by Watt. Opening up an oak cabinet he had brought from his castle, he produced a bottle.

"The only bottle of best scotch malt in this century!"

Wistfully, Magus cast a spell over the bottle.

"Now it will never empty! But it's not the same!"

Watt gazed around Magus' quarters. They were now oak panelled. Antique but comfortable furniture filled the rooms. A blazing log fire burned. Magus lit a pipe from it.

"That is a real fire." Watt cried.

"Of course." replied Magus. "Not everything in this century is an improvement."

Watt gazed around him. Magus' dogs and cats lay asleep before the fire. Teddy, a collie, awoke.

"Tea time yet?" he asked.

Watt could not believe it.

"That dog spoke!" he blurted.

"They all do!" smiled Magus. "They have been with me for over a thousand years now, you know!"

Then, a message got through to Watt.

"Pendragon to Watt. We've picked up a small vessel, of Imperial design."

"On my way."

A few minutes later Watt arrived on the bridge.

"It's a small one man vessel, Captain." said Tompkins. "Maximum warp nought-point seven, armed only with lasers, two thousand kilometres away. I'm also detecting no life signs."

"On viewer, Mr. Tompkins." ordered Watt.

The image appeared on the viewer.

"A tie fighter." said Watt. "How long has it been following us?"

"Unknown." said Tompkins. "But he probably thinks he is undetected."

Watt turned to Pendragon and smiled.

"Starfleet regulations insist we go to yellow alert."

Pendragon was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He may overtake us and attack!" smiled Watt. "He may wish to board us!"

Pendragon smiled.

"I see what you mean sire. Mr. Amarus, go to yellow alert."

"Aye, sir."

Watt then contacted the engine room.

"Mr. Lom." he said. "Have you been monitoring the tie fighter?"

"Aye, zzir." he said. "I'm zzuprizzed zzomething that small could travel zzo far from it's mother zzhip."

"Would it be possible to beam the fighter into one of our shuttle bays? Using the transporter?" Watt queried.

"A tie fighter izz zzlightly larger than one of our zzhuttle craft." Lom replied. "We would have to zzlow to impulzze power to get within range. I would alzzo have to divert power from the zzhieldzz."

"Then make it so, Lieutenant." said Watt. "As soon as you are ready, report to transporter room three, and beam the fighter to shuttle bay two."

"Aye zzir. Lom out."

Watt turned to Pendragon.

"I want you to go to shuttle bay two, number one." he said. "Mr. Amarus, take a full security team. Disable the fighter's weapons, then take the pilot to the brig for questioning."

Pendragon and Amarus left the bridge.

"Mr. Tompkins." said Watt. "Slow to impulse power. I just hope he catches the bait!"

The Valkyrie slowed so it could allow the tie fighter to catch up. Soon, it was under a thousand kilometres away.

"Fighter closing rapidly." said Tompkins.

"Transporter room three." said Watt. "Prepare to beam on my mark."

"Aye, zzir." said Lom.

Slowly, the fighter closed on the Valkyrie.

"Craft now three hundred kilometres away." said Tompkins.

"Transporter room three!" said Watt. "Now!"

Lom powered up the transporter beam. Within a matter of seconds the tie fighter vanished from the void of space, and a second later, it stood in the shuttle bay. A phaser blast to the fighter's exhaust port, and the fighter's power drained away.

"Open the hatch!" ordered Pendragon.

Two of the security guard opened the entrance hatch to the fighter. Commander Pendragon then climbed the fighter, and peered into the hatch. What he saw was not what he was expecting. He switched on his communicator.

"Pendragon to Watt. You'd better get down here sir. Something unexpected has turned up."

Moments later, Watt entered the shuttle bay.

"What's wrong, number one?" he asked.

Pendragon turned round. He had been obstructing Watt's view. He was greeted by a gold metallic humanoid-shaped being.

"Greetings. I am protocol droid R4. I do hope this is an Alliance vessel!"

Watt switched on his communicator.

"Watt to bridge. Cancel yellow alert."

Half an hour later, the droid was being examined in engineering.

"Remarkable." said Lom. "We've known that Imperial forzezz are lezz advanzzed than uzz in zzome areazz, zzuch as weaponry and tranzzportation beamzz, but I've never zzeen anything like thizz before!"

"If Dr. Soong were alive, he would be very interested in this." said Sutek.

The droid looked around, very bemused by what was happening.

"I do hope I'm not causing any concern, sir." he said. "But I do not see any need to have an armed guard present!"

Then, Watt and Commander Winthorn entered.

"A remarkable piece of technology, Captain." said Sutek. "Starfleet would be most interested in this droid."

Watt walked over to the droid.

"You claim to be a Rebel Alliance droid." said Watt. "But what were you doing on an Imperial tie fighter?"

"I was merely trying to escape, sir." R4 replied. "I was captured a few weeks ago from my craft, the Antilles. The thought I carried information about the whereabouts of the Rebel base, but I'm afraid they were mistaken."

"Mr. Sutek." said Watt. "Would it be possible to connect this droid to our computer?"

"It is possible." said Sutek. "But it may take some time."

"You have all the time you need." said Watt. "Make it so."

Sutek and Lom lifted R4 to his feet.

"Will you follow us?" said Sutek.

"Certainly." said R4. "But I do hope that this process does not hurt!"

The droid was taken to the bridge, where one of the science stations was activated. Sutek took out a small micro-chip sized device, and placed it on the droid's metallic head.

"Computer." said Sutek. "Access the memory banks of protocol droid R4."

"Working." said the computer.

R4's head began to twitch about.

"Oh my!" he said. "I've never felt anything like this before!"

Many images appeared on the screen.

"Remarkable." said Sutek. "If such information were to fall into the wrong hands…"

Several more minutes passed as the ship's computer continued to access the droid's memory.

"Exactly what izz your memory capazzity?" asked Lom.

"I was constructed several years ago, sir." R4 replied. "I am programmed in over two thousand languages, including Klingon, Romulan and many other obscure languages."

"Klingon, obzzcure?" remarked Lom.

"Certainly." said R4. "Imperial forces have only had a passing contact with the Klingon Empire!"

Then, Watt entered the bridge.

"Have you finished, gentlemen?" he asked.

"The droid's memory capacity is vast." Sutek replied. "His memory banks contain a vast amount of information."

"When you have studied the information, let me know and I'll call a staff briefing."

"Captain." called Tompkins. "We are approaching the planet Tattooine, and we have company."

Watt walked over to the ops station.

"An Imperial Star Destroyer, sir." said Greenleaf. "In a parking orbit above the planet."

Then, Sutek approached Watt.

"Captain, we have finished the transfer of information." he said. "As there is much information, I will need some help to study it. May I enlist the aid of Dr. Magus' companion, Teddy? I understand he is well versed in computer technology. He did design the computer in Craigmillar Castle."

"It's still hard to believe that a dog, even a border collie, can have an I.Q. of nearly two hundred." said Watt. "Go to Magus' quarters. It's probably best to ask him in person."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Several hours had passed. The Valkyrie had remained in orbit around Tattooine, staying just far enough out of range of the Imperial Star Destroyer.

Sutek and Teddy had spent much time studying the information gathered from R4's memory banks. When they were ready a staff briefing was called.

Commander Pendragon was one of the last ones to enter the conference room. When he did, he found that his seat had already been taken.

"What's this animal doing in my seat?" he said, after finding Teddy sitting in the chair normally reserved for himself.

"If I am to give a proper report." said Teddy. "I can hardly do so while sitting on the floor, can I?"

"Come and sit next to me, Teddy!" said Magus.

Teddy hopped out of the chair, and Pendragon took his place.

"Your report please, gentlemen." said Watt.

"The droid's memory banks contained many useless pieces of data." said Sutek. "Our language banks have now quadrupled in size."

"But there was one valuable piece of information." said Teddy. "The Emperor is seeking allies from other star systems. Attempts have been made to contact the Romulans and the Ferengi, but without any success. They had, however, made contact with those us in the twentieth century had heard of very recently, the Monstrons!"

"The Monstrons?" said Pendragon. "But they haven't bothered the Federation in years!"

"For fifteen years, seven months and fourteen days to be precise, Commander." said Sutek. "Not since the incident on Gamma-Delta Four."

"Ah yes." said Watt. "The strange plague that shook the colony. I was first officer on the Ark Royal. Only our science officer, Lt. Van Helsing, offered any explanation."

"A Monstron war vessel is due in this sector any time now." said Sutek. "A special meeting between Darth Vader and Monstron General Chaney is due to take place on Tattooine in thirty-six hours."

"There was one other thing." said Teddy. "R4 discovered plans for a giant space station, on which construction is about to begin. When completed, it will be known as the 'Death Star'."

"We must not allow this meeting to take place." said Winthorn. "The Imperial forces have almost total control over this star system. If they were to form an alliance with the Monstrons, they would give them star charts to every system we have explored!"

"I agree." said Pendragon. "An Imperial/Monstron alliance could spell disaster for the Federation. This meeting must be stopped!"

"That is the second thing we must worry about." said Watt. "We've got an Imperial ship coming one way, and a Monstron vessel the other. If we stay here, we'll be a sitting duck!"

"I may be able to help you." said Magus. "I've studied your library, and learnt of the Klingon and Romulan cloaking device."

"Zzuch a thing would not work on the Valkyrie even if we had one." said Lom.

"I know a spell that can turn the entire city of London invisible." said Magus. "Although it only lasts a few hours, it may give us the time we need."

"Would you be able to obtain more power from the ship's engines?" asked Teddy.

"It is possible, old friend." said Magus. "How long until those ships get here?"

"Thirty hours." said Sutek.

"With your permission, Captain." said Magus. "I would like to consult with Mr. Lom. I may be able to cloak your ship for you, while you try to stop this meeting."

Watt thought for a moment.

"Do it." he said. "Mr. Sutek, we need the name of the Rebel Alliance commander on Tattooine."

"R4 did not carry that name." said Sutek. "But we do know that he can be found in the Mos Eisley spaceport."

"Get all the information you can on him." said Watt. "Mr. Amarus, try and keep a track on those two vessels. I want to know when they enter the system. Magus, Lom, you know what to do."

Lom led Magus into the engineering section.

"What izz it you will need?" he asked.

"All I will need is to access one of your power couplings." said Magus.

"How will you cloak uzz?"

"It's quite simple. I will convert the energy from your power coupling into mystical energy."

At that moment, Sutek entered.

"Logic dictates that your plan will fail." he said.

"Magic is not logical, Sutek." smiled Magus.

He entered the protection lock of one of the coupling chambers. Soon, he stood before the coupling itself. With a snap of his fingers he produced a chair and seated himself. Then, he removing the coupling from it's housing and held it in his right hand. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Then he returned the coupling to it's housing and left the chamber.

"I assume that is it." said Sutek.

Magus nodded.

"I have not activated the spell as yet. I have enabled Captain Watt to do that as and when he needs to, by merely saying the word 'cloak'! It will work on his voice alone. To deactivate he must reverse the cloak by saying 'koalc'."

"Extremely illogical." mused Sutek.

They returned to the bridge where Magus briefed Watt on the cloaking spell. They began to make plans to visit Mos Eisley incognito.

"The party will consist of myself, Sutek, Amarus and Magus, if he wishes to accompany us. Mr. Sutek, what news of the Rebel leader on Mos Eisley?"

"I have arranged a meeting with the Rebel representative. Of course, we will be unable to tell if he really is what he says he is unless Counsellor Trospheo accompanies us."

"There is no need." said Magus. "Mind reading is a relatively minor accomplishment for one of the Istari. I will go."

Mos Eisley came within transporter range. The four made their way into the main bar. It was filled with the dregs of the galaxy, bounty hunters, space pirates.

"I'm glad we took the precaution of disguising ourselves. I doubt if Federation officers would be welcome here." said Watt.

"I see Klingons and Ferengi are, though." mused Amarus.

Along one wall sat six Klingon warriors. Opposite sat a party of sixteen Ferengi.

They made their way to the bar, ordered drinks, and sat down. A few moments later a troop of Imperial Storm Troopers entered, and spoke to the barman. He directed them to the table occupied by Watt and his colleagues.

"Papers now." snapped their leader.

All four handed over papers, which seemed to be in order. As the troopers left one of the Klingons walked over.

"I am Salg of the Klingon Empire." he whispered. "It is unusual to see Federation officers on Tattooine."

"How do you know we are Federation?" hissed Amarus.

"Not here. Come with me."

They left the bar. Salg led them out of the city to some caverns.

"I am here acting as advisor to the Rebel Alliance, although the Imperial forces think I am here as a military ambassador for the Klingon Empire. We have long felt that this Galactic Empire may one day become a threat to us, even before our alliance with the Federation. I have been helping the Rebels. I am their commander!"

Watt looked at Magus.

"He speaks the truth." said Magus.

"Then you should know this, Salg." said Watt. "In twenty hours Darth Vader is meeting General Chaney of the Monstron Syndicate on this planet. A Monstron/Imperial alliance could be very dangerous for both the Klingons and the Federation."

"Then we must act." boomed Salg. "Where is your ship?"

"Cloaked." Watt replied.

"Impossible!" snorted Salg.

"Not when you have a wizard in your crew." laughed Watt.

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Monstron vessel entering the sector." said Greenleaf.

"Call the Captain." said Pendragon. "I think he ought to be here for this!"

Watt was alerted and beamed back to the bridge.

"Be on alert, ready to beam Magus and the others back on my mark." he snapped.

Below on the planet, night was falling. Magus gazed out over the desert, down at the glittering lights of Mos Eisley below. Salg joined him.

"It's not unlike nightfall in the Gobi desert, back on Earth!" mused Magus. "I was there with Genghis Khan you know."

"A brave warrior." nodded Salg.

Then, he paused.

"Genghis Khan lived over twenty centuries ago!" he said.

Magus smiled. Suddenly, Salg gazed over the plain below.

"I hear banthas!"

Tamar Amarus joined them.

"Banthas are the mounts of the Sand People." he told Magus. "Not the sort of people you would want to get mixed up with!"

"A party of twenty." remarked Sutek. "Perhaps they are heading for Mos Eisley."

"They steer clear of the city. They are heading our way." barked Salg. "We had better get out of here!"

He moved towards the land speeder, but before he could get there two of the Sand People had cut off his escape. Salg drew his sword and attacked.

"I suggest we do not resist." said Sutek. "We do not wish to draw attention to ourselves."

"You want to become a sarlac's lunch?" cried Amarus.

As the battle continued a huge land yacht appeared. Laser blasts dispersed the Sand People.

"We are saved!" cried Salg.

Then he snorted with disgust.

"That is the land yacht of Jabba the Hut!"

The four were hustled aboard.

Soon they stood before Jabba. A huge, slug-like being, he gazed down at them.

"Throw them in the dungeons. I wonder what Lord Vader will say when I present him with two Federation officers and a Klingon!"

"What of the old man?" asked one guard.

"He is of no use to us. Throw him to the rancor!"

Magus was dragged away, and hurled into a pit. As he struggled to his feet he heard a deep, throaty growl. The rancor began to move towards him, it's talons clutching. Magus moved to the wall of the cave, and touched it with his cane. Swiftly, he formed a skeleton, and then, as the rancor lunged for him, he teleported away.

He reappeared in the desert outside Mos Eisley. Having no communicator he could not contact the Valkyrie. Then he remembered.

"Of course! Counsellor Trospheo!"

Magus drew a mystic circle in the sand and seated himself in it. A group of Sand People drew near. One made a grab at Magus but found his hand burning with an arcane blue flame. Magus ignored him.

Aboard the ship…

"Captain!" cried Trospheo. "I'm receiving a faint message from Magus. HE wants us to beam him up!"

"Do we have the coordinates?" asked Watt.

Pendragon checked the computer and nodded.

"Then make it so. Beam him directly to the bridge!"

A glow appeared, and then in it's place stood Magus.

"Grave news, Captain. Sutek, Amarus and Salg have been captured, by a creature known as Jabba the Hut."

"And we have eleven hours to rescue them and stop the meeting." added Winthorn.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Darkness began to enshroud the encampment of Jabba the Hut. At night time, his fortress seemed like a foreboding place. Lights lined the roof of his fortress and no guards were visible.

In the still of the night, a shadow stretched across one of the areas covered by one of the lights. Slowly, it got bigger and bigger. Anyone could tell it was the shadow of a small animal, but not one native to Tattooine, it was one native to Earth - a slightly tubby, black tom-cat. The cat of Dr. Magus, Jimmy.

Quickly the cat darted across the area covered by the lights, until he came to a brick wall, where the cement-like substance was crumbling away. He took a couple of steps back, and then he launched himself at the wall. He managed to latch his front claws onto some of the cracks, and then, he slowly began to climb up the high wall. It took him time, but he made it to the top with ease.

With the same ease he used to climb the wall, he now walked along it, until he came to a small opening, and he crawled through it. He was now inside the fortress.

It was dark and cold inside. The silence was almost deafening. Yet, just a few hours earlier, Jabba had been holding one of his celebrations, celebrating the capture of the two Federation and one Klingon officer.

The cat skirted silently through the hallways of the fortress, as if he was walking on air. He searched for the prison cells, and he soon found them. He scaled the wooden door, and peered through the small barred window. The cell was small, and it looked cold and damp. Small creatures, similar to rats, ran across the cell floor. At the far wall he could see a large water tank, filled to the top. Tamar Amarus was held in this tank, and oxygen mask allowing him to breath. Jabba knew that water could negate his heat powers.

Jimmy jumped back down to the floor, and ran along the floor until he came to another door. He climbed this door, and again peered through the barred window. It was almost identical to the last cell, except that the two prisoners in this cell, Sutek and Salg, were chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles. Both were heavily drugged.

The cat had seen what he had been looking for. He quickly went back the way he had came, and he was soon outside the fortress, in the desert wasteland of Tattooine.

He stood, scanning the horizon, and then he looked back at the fortress. It seemed that he had been undetected. He then continued his journey. He knew that he did not have much time left.

About a mile away, a small group of people sat around a small fire. They numbered five in all.

"Are you sure it was wise, Magus?" asked Watt. "Sending one of your cats in Jabba's stronghold?"

"Jimmy can take care of himself." said Magus. "Although he may be carrying a few extra pounds, he is still almost twice as fast as any normal feline, and his night vision is beyond comparison!"

Then, Ensign Greenleaf sprang to his feet.

"What is it?" asked Pendragon.

"I can hear something." Greenleaf replied. "About half a mile away."

"There!" pointed Tompkins. "That shadow!"

Magus stood up, and looked out into the distance.

"Jimmy returns!" said Magus. "Like I said, Captain, he was perfect for the job!"

A couple of minutes later, Jimmy was near the small party. He stopped in front of Magus. He was visibly tired.

"You look worn out, my small friend!" said Magus, picking his cat up and stroking his head.

"Are they okay?" Watt asked.

Jimmy nuzzled Magus' ear, as if he was whispering into it.

"They are being held in the east wing of the fortress." said Magus. "Lt. Amarus is being held in a large water tank, which is stopping him from using his powers. Lt. Sutek and Commander Salg are heavily drugged. You've done well, Jimmy, you deserve a rest. Captain?"

"Watt to Valkyrie. Beam Magus' cat directly to his quarters."

Magus placed Jimmy on the ground, and a few seconds later, he was back on the Valkyrie.

"Commander Winthorn." said Watt. "Have you managed to get a lock on the prisoners yet?"

"No sir." Winthorn replied from the bridge. "The fortress walls are lined with Byzantium. Our scans are just bouncing off!"

"You've done your best, Commander." said Watt. "Has Mr. Lom repaired the fighter yet?"

"He's still working on it." said Winthorn. "He says it will be another four hours."

"He has two." said Watt. "That meeting's in five hours, and we'll need that fighter. Watt out."

Watt turned to Magus.

"It looks like we'll have to get them out the old fashioned way!" he said. "I only hope swords, bows and arrows work on this!"

"I still think you should beam back to the ship, sir." said Pendragon. "This is going to be very dangerous."

"There's no need for you to worry, number one." said Watt. Just remember, I have the strength of twenty men!"

"A legacy from the Black Squadron, four hundred years ago, no doubt!" said Magus.

"How do we get in?" asked Tompkins.

"I cannot guarantee that teleportation will work." mused Magus. "May I suggest a more direct approach?"

Moments later five bounty hunters approached bearing a huge chest. They were ushered into Jabba's throne room.

"What do you bring?" he boomed.

Magus bowed low and removed his dingy outer cloak. He bore no resemblance to the old man Jabba had thrown to the rancor. He stood, his mithril topped cane in his hand, clad once more in the ceremonial robes worn by one of the five lords of the Istari. Of course, Jabba did not know this.

"Hail, O Jabba, Lord of Tattooine. I bring you a gift from the planet Sol III, many light years away."

"I do not know of this Sol III, ancient one. What is your gift?"

His four companions placed the crate on the ground. It fell away to reveal a magnificent Siberian tiger.

"A tiger, Lord Jabba. A magnificent beast." replied Magus.

Jabba was impressed.

"Bib Fortuna!" he cried. "Show these five to the best quarters we have."

Soon, Magus and his companions were left alone.

"Where did you get a tiger?" asked Pendragon.

"I didn't!" smiled Magus. "He's got Tabby in that cage!"

Then he reached into his pocket. He placed a small yellow speck on the floor. It began to grow until Toby, the Labrador, stood before him.

"The strength of an elephant and a nose like a mine detector! Toby, my boy, how do you feel like tracking?"

Toby turned his big brown eyes on his master.

"Now?" he asked, grinning. "And who?"

"Find Sutek. You shouldn't have any trouble finding a Vulcan!"

Toby raised his head and sniffed the air. The he walked straight through the outer wall, around the outside of the compound and into the cell containing Salg and Sutek. The two of them could still barely move. Quickly, Toby ran back to Magus' quarters.

"I found them!" he shouted, his tail wagging madly.

"Good boy!" smiled Magus. "Take us to them!"

A few seconds later, Magus and Watt stood in the cell. Using his tremendous strength, he broke the chains that held Salg and Sutek. Watt then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Valkyrie. Two to beam directly to sickbay!"

A few seconds later, Salg and Sutek were on board the ship. As Watt and Magus went to leave the hell, the door came crashing down. When the dust cleared, they could see Bib Fortuna, and behind him the dreaded and mysterious bounty, Boba Fett. Bib Fortuna pointed his laser pistol at Watt and Magus.

"If you value your lives." he said. "Then you will hold your positions."

Magus raised his hand, slightly.

"I hope this position pleases you." he said.

A few seconds later, Watt and Magus vanished.

"What trickery is this?" gasped Fortuna.

Seconds later, Watt and Magus appeared in the adjoining cell, where Amarus was being held.

"We haven't much time." said Magus.

Watt smashed the thick glass of the huge water tank. The water came gushing out. Magus looked annoyed as the water covered his shoes.

"This pair of shoes has lasted me two hundred and twelve years!" he said.

"So I'll buy you a new pair!" said Watt.

Watt dragged Amarus from the tank, then again activated his communicator.

"Watt to Pendragon. Get everyone outside the fortress. They can't beam us all up while we are in here!"

With Amarus draped over his shoulder, Watt, followed by Magus and Toby, quickly left the cell as Fortuna and Fett were about to blast the door. They soon met up with Pendragon and the rest of the away team.

"They're just behind us!" said Tompkins.

Just as Tompkins spoke, Jabba's guards, as well as Fortuna and Fett, were now visible in the distance.

"Watt to Valkyrie! Beam us up now!"

A few seconds passed. Jabba's guards had stopped, and they now aimed their laser pistols at the away team. They fired just as the transporter beam was energized. The laser blasts just bounced off the transporter beam, and hit Jabba's sky yacht. There was a huge explosion.

"The Imperial vessel is near Tattooine." said Fortuna. "We must signal them that their meeting is in danger!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Watt raced onto the bridge of the Valkyrie, and quickly took his seat.

"I'm picking up a transmission from the surface." said Winthorn. "It is directed at the oncoming Imperial vessel."

"Where is it from?" asked Watt.

"From Jabba's fortress." Winthorn replied.

"Jam it." Watt ordered. "That transmission must not get through!"

A call came through from sickbay.

"Singh to Bridge."

"How are the patients, Doctor?" asked Watt. "We need them for the next stage."

"They won't be doing anything for a while, Captain." Singh replied. "They have been injected with hagor, a very powerful sedative. They will be asleep for at least another day!"

"Blast it!" cursed Watt.

Then Pendragon, Greenleaf, Tompkins and Magus entered the bridge.

"The fighter is ready, sir." said Pendragon. "But only just!"

"We've got some re-thinking to do on this one!" said Watt. "Amarus was the one who was going to pilot the fighter!"

"There's no one else who has studied the control layouts." said Pendragon.

"May I volunteer my services, Captain." said Tompkins. "Ops has been my station for some time now. It shouldn't be too difficult to understand the controls."

"You will be needed most here, Mr. Tompkins." said Watt.

Watt thought for a moment, and then, a slight smile appeared on his face. He turned to Magus.

"Would it be possible for you to 'mystically' guide the fighter into position?" he asked.

"The last thing I drove was a Bentley in 1965!" said Magus.

"You're the only one who could understand the controls in such a short space of time." said Watt.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" Magus asked.

"It's up to you." said Watt. "You're not a commissioned member of the crew."

"As I'm the only choice you have." said Magus. "I suppose I'll have to."

Pendragon and Magus were soon in the shuttle bay.

"The entrance hatch is at the top." said Pendragon. "You'll have to use those steps on the side."

"You'll never catch me climbing those!" snapped Magus.

Magus raised his cane, and he flew up into the air, to the top of the fighter. He opened the hatch, and seated himself inside the craft. He sat for a few minutes, studying the control panel. He then placed his hand on the computer panel. A glow began to envelope his hand.

"What izz the old fool doing?" shouted Lom. "He'zz going to blow it up!"

The glow subsided. Magus peered out of the hatch.

"I am not linked to the fighter's main computer, mystically." he said. "No doubt, if Sutek were her, he would say that was impossible. How long until I leave?"

"Pendragon to Watt. Magus is ready."

"So soon?" said Watt.

"Imperial vessel is taking up a parking orbit around the planet, Captain." said Tompkins.

"Sensors show four small vessels leaving the ship, heading for the surface." said Winthorn.

"Just as the droid said." said Watt. "Lom, are you in the transporter room?"

"Aye, zzir." Lom replied. "I've managed to get a lock on all of the vezzelzz."

"Scans show that three are tie fighters, and the fourth is an Imperial shuttle craft." said Winthorn.

"Get a lock on the stern fighter, Lom." said Watt. "We'll take that one out."

Pendragon returned to the bridge.

"Magus is ready." he said.

"Prepare your away team." ordered Watt.

Pendragon nodded to Winthorn, Tompkins and Greenleaf. They soon entered the transporter room where Lom was standing already.

"Ready, Mr. Lom?" Pendragon asked.

"Ready, zzir." Lom replied.

"Energize."

Lom energized the transporter beam. The away team were soon in Mos Eisley again. This time, the first thing they saw were the Monstron delegation, led by the Wolfen, General Chaney, and his bodyguards. They were lucky they were not spotted.

"Set your phasers on stun." whispered Pendragon. "I want no killing here."

Back on the Valkyrie…

"Vezzelz coming into range, Captain." said Lom.

"Now, Lieutenant." ordered Watt.

The transporter beam was energized once again. It first locked onto the tie fighter that was following the Imperial shuttle craft. It vanished for a split second, while another beam covered the tie fighter in the Valkyrie's shuttle bay. Less than a second later, it was in the place that was occupied by the other fighter.

"Everything izz in plazze." reported Lom.

"Valkyrie to Pendragon." said Watt. "Maintain an open channel. I want to know everything that goes on down there."

Magus sat in the cockpit of the tie fighter, his hand still placed on the computer panel. As he tried to steer the fighter, he felt a strange presence on the shuttle craft in front of him. He was not the only one that could feel something.

Aboard the shuttle craft, Darth Vader sat just behind the pilot. He suddenly gazed upwards.

"That presence." he mused. "It is there once again, but much closer this time."

He stood up, and walked over to the main control panel. He pressed a button, and made a full sensor sweep of the surrounding area.

"Strange." he mused. "Something is odd about the fighter behind us. Yet our scans show nothing is wrong."

Vader once again took his seat.

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Vessels are now entering Tattooine atmosphere." said an Ensign.

"They are heading your way, number one." said Watt. "You know what to do."

The craft landed on Tattooine, at the spaceport. Vader turned his attention to the fighter Magus had been piloting. The being who stepped out of the fighter seemed to be the one who had stepped into it, but there was a certain indefinable something about this man which perturbed the Dark Lord of the Sith. They entered the main administration block, to await the arrival of Chaney. Magus studied Vader closely.

"Interesting." he mused. "It's many years since I last encountered a Jedi Knight, and yet this one seems strangely familiar."

He stiffened as Vader walked across to him. The Dark Lord gazed deep into his eyes. Then he realized.

"You are of the Istari!" he boomed.

Motioning his guards away, he drew his light sabre. Magus cast aside his disguise and now stood, cane in hand, as Vader lunged forwards with his blade. As Vader thrust forward Magus vanished, to reappear in another part of the chamber.

"The old stories of the Istari are true." sneered Vader. "You prefer to run rather than fight."

Magus laughed.

"You are powerful, Vader, but even the Dark Side of the Force is no match for one who knows the secrets of the universe. I have battled Daleks, confounded the plans of the Sontarans and been declared an honorary Time Lord. You cannot kill me, and you cannot escape this chamber until I will it."

With that, leaving Vader cursing him angrily, Magus teleported away. He reappeared next to the away team.

"The Imperial delegation is indisposed." he smiled. "Are you ready?"

Pendragon smiled back. He stood before Magus, clad in the black armoured of the Dark Lord. Winthorn, Tompkins and Greenleaf were dressed as storm troopers.

"One more thing to do, Magus."

Pendragon held out Excalibur. Magus transformed the blade into a light sabre. Pendragon led his group into the main hall at Mos Eisley. Chaney was waiting. He extended his hand.

"Lord Vader. This is a great day for the twin empires. Soon, joined as one we will wipe out the Rebellion and even rival the Borg for power."

Pendragon looked disdainfully at Chaney.

"There will be no alliance with you of your people. Our Emperor has no need of your misshapen race."

"Surely there has been some mistake…" spluttered Chaney.

"A mistake of evolution in allowing your foul race to exist at all. Even the Predators are attractive in comparison to you. The Emperor gives you two hours to leave this planet."

One of Chaney's guards moved to strike Pendragon. Wielding Excalibur he sliced his arm off.

"This means an end to our alliance." stormed Chaney.

He left the room.

"The alliance never existed in the first place, except in your mind." said Pendragon.

The Monstrons soon beamed back aboard their ship. General Chaney stormed angrily onto his bridge.

"Target the Imperial Star Destroyers!" he shouted. "Leave no fragment of their ships in orbit! They will pay for this insult."

The away team had also arrived aboard the Valkyrie.

"There is a massive energy build up on the Monstron vessel." said an Ensign. "Their weapons systems is almost at full power."

The away team took up their stations.

"They are targeting the Star Destroyers." said Winthorn.

"If they hit, we'll also get caught!" said Pendragon.

"Take us out of here, Mr. Tompkins." ordered Watt.

"You must disable the spell first, Captain." said Magus.

Watt stood up.

"Koalc!" he boomed.

There was a shimmer in space, as the effects of the spell wore off. Both the Imperial and Monstron vessels were surprised by what they saw.

"Federation!" boomed Chaney. "Federation trickery! The Imperials were not to blame for this outrage! Power down the weapons!"

"Too late." said the helmsman. "Once they are powered up, they fire automatically!"

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"Warp nine, Mr. Tompkins!" shouted Watt. "Any heading, now!"

Tompkins quickly fed in the coordinates into the computer. Seconds later, a trail of ion vapours was all that was left of the Valkyrie around Tattooine.

They were lucky to escape in time. Just as they did, the Monstron disrupters were fired, and they lashed into the Star Destroyers. The Destroyers were blown into pieces. All that was left of them was down on the planet, Darth Vader and his party.

"Both Destroyers gone." said Winthorn.

"Slow to impulse power. Mr. Tompkins." said Watt.

Tompkins carried out the order.

"Another craft is approaching, sir." said Winthorn. "Speed, warp nine-point-seven."

"On viewer." said Pendragon.

The image appeared on the screen, but it did not stay there for long. The image was that of the Monstron vessel speeding past them at maximum warp.

"As always." said Watt. "The Monstrons doing what they do best."

"Sir?" queried Pendragon.

"Running!" smiled Watt. "Our mission is finished here. Set a course for the Crow's Lake outpost, warp four."

"It would take us four weeks to reach the outpost at warp four, sir." said Tompkins. "And it would also take us through the Sontaran system.

"We'd better keep on our toes then." said Watt.

A few hours passed, and all was now quiet on the Valkyrie. Watt decided to pay a visit to Gresley at the front of the ship. He entered, gazed around, and found Magus sitting at one of the tables with his four companions. Watt joined him. He was somewhat surprised to see a smile on the wizard's face.

"I've finally managed to solve the problem here." said Magus. "I have the barman my other bottle of malt whisky, after I had cast the same spell on it."

"You'll probably start a new trend in Starfleet." said Watt. "The never-ending scotch! I'd like to thank you for all that you did on Tattooine. We probably cold not have done it without you."

"I'm glad to be of service." said Magus.

"You realise that if you want to become a permanent member of this crew you'll have to enter the academy." said Watt.

"Members of the Istari do not enter academies, my dear Captain." said Magus. "Anyway, I'm just here as an 'observer'."

Soon, Watt returned to the bridge, and took his chair.

"It's been quite an experience, number one." said Watt.

"Aye sir." said Pendragon. "But I'm just wondering if Starfleet Command would approve of our actions."

"I'm sure they will." said Watt. "And who knows, maybe Magus will receive the honorary rank of Admiral!"

"He deserves it!" said Trospheo. "He seems as much a part of this crew as anyone."

And so, the Tattooine operation was over. But there would be many more adventures for the crew of this starship, the U.S.S. Valkyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The High Council of the planet Sontara was in session. Before them stood General Jago. The leaders of the council gazed down at him sternly.

"What news from the Empire?" he boomed. "What have your spies discovered?"

Jago settled himself more comfortably in his chair.

"First reports indicate that a starship from the United Federation of Planets was involved, one of their new Valkyrie class. Unfortunately no lasting damage was done to the Empire, they still remain too strong for us to conquer at present. The Federation forces have done us a service by wrecking a potential alliance with the Monstrons."

"We should attempt to capture this ship." remarked one of the councillors. "Although these hominids are wasteful of their technology their drive systems and shielding devices are superior to ours. It would prove beneficial to study them."

"I would recommend their capture for another reason. Whist monitoring their transmissions we discovered that they had one of the order of the Istari aboard."

"The Istari are a legend. They no longer exist."

"We will discover that if we capture the ship. A scientific study of this Istarian may prove useful."

"Very well." replied the council leader. "Do what must be done."

Aboard the Valkyrie…

"We are now entering Sontaran space." said Winthorn.

Amarus stood beside Watt.

"I recommend caution, Captain. Although there has never been any conflict between the Federation and the Sontarans, we have never enjoyed a cordial relationship with them."

"Carry out a full range sensor scan. I want to know when any Sontaran ships approach us." ordered Watt.

The scan began, vast areas of space all around the Valkyrie being swept by the scanners.

"There is a Sontaran ship in this sector, Captain." answered Winthorn.

"They are hailing us, Captain." added Tompkins.

"On screen." replied Watt, seating himself in his chair.

The screen broke into life as the visage of General Jago appeared on the screen.

"Federation vessel, you have entered Sontaran territory. Explain your mission."

"I would advise caution, Captain." said Amarus. "The Sontarans have been at war with the Rutans for many centuries. Neither side has gained an advantage. They may seek to take over our ship to gain that advantage."

"How, Mr. Amarus?"

"The Sontarans are bred exclusively for war. While battle is regarded by the Klingons as a matter of honour, and by the Predators as a sport, it is regarded by the Sontarans as a fact of life. Their weapons are amongst the most effective ever developed. However, their spacecraft are inferior to Federation craft in speed and manoeuvrability. They still employ trans-light rather than warp drives. This development has thus far eluded them. Should they gain possession of this ship it's my belief that they could gain warp drive by studying us."

"We are on a peaceful mission." replied Watt when communications were resumed. "A navigational error carried us into Sontaran space. We are currently returning to the nearest Federation starbase."

Jago's face grew grim.

"We have received intelligence reports that your ship was involved in a pirate raid on the Galactic Empire. Under stellar law I have the right to detain you until such time as you prove to my satisfaction that it was a legitimate act of self preservation."

As Jago spoke, two Sontaran battle cruisers were moved alongside the Valkyrie.

"You will remain here in orbit, you, Captain Watt and your senior officers will be taken to Sontara to answer questions."

Once more Watt silenced communications.

"Can he ask that?" he said.

Winthorn checked the computer.

"He has the right. Even the Romulans recognise the right. If we were to refuse it would not only cause an incident with the Sontarans but also with the Romulans."

"What right do we have?"

"We have the right to communicate with our commanding officers, in our case Starfleet Command on Earth. We also have the right to travel to Sontara without leaving our own ship under their escort."

Once again Watt called Jago.

"We agree to your request, General, but we claim the right to contact our commanders and the right to travel to Sontara in our own ship."

Jago nodded, then cut the communication.

"Mr. Tompkins, how long would a priority one signal take to reach Earth from here?"

"Three days, Captain."

"Send it. Then set a course for Sontara."

Magus arrived on the bridge, humming one of the airs from The Pirates of Penzance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've been accused of space piracy by the Sontarans." replied Watt. "Under space law we have to accompany them back to Sontara to answer their accusations."

"They are using very unusual tactics for Sontarans."

"What do you know of Sontarans, Magus?" asked Watt. "I want all senior officers in my ready room to hear this."

All assembled. Magus spoke.

"Sontarans have known of the existence of mankind for millennia, regarding you as a primitive, but potentially threatening species. I won't bore you with the details which you already know about their culture. What I do know is that there is no way the Valkyrie would be intact now unless the Sontarans wanted something from her."

"When we reach Sontara the following officers will accompany me; Amarus, Pendragon, Trospheo and Winthorn."

"May I attend also, Captain?" enquired Magus. "I may prove to be useful."

"By all means do so, Magus." replied Watt. "Meeting adjourned."

A few hours later the Valkyrie was in orbit around Sontara. Watt and his party beamed down to the capital and were greeted cordially by Jago.

"I am sure this will be a mere formality, Captain Watt, we have prepared the best quarters we have."

Jago returned to his office. A Sontaran soldier from the intelligence wing, Linx, was waiting.

"What news do you have, Linx?" asked Jago.

"We will have to mount an all out assault on their ship to capture it, or we could use Captain Watt and his men as hostages. We also know that there is an Istarian in their party, the one called Magus.

"Then if we can isolate Magus, and find a way of tapping into his powers we will not have to trouble with an assault on their ship. We can take it. That is our right, as Sontarans!"

On the Sontaran/Federation border, the Valkyrie's sister ship, the Lohengrin, patrolled the space ways. A message had been sent from the Valkyrie whilst it was in the Alderaan system, and it had been received by Starfleet Command some ten days previously, so the Lohengrin had been dispatched to meet them.

The Captain of the Lohengrin, Connor McCloud, strode onto the bridge. The tactical officer, Lt. Muir, had some news for him.

"I have just intercepted a transmission from the Sontaran system." said Muir. "From the Valkyrie, priority one."

"In my ready room, Mr. Muir." McCloud ordered. "And ask Ambassador Watt to join me."

Several minutes passed. McCloud watched the message, and then another entered his ready room. McCloud smiled. The face was familiar to him. James Watt had been a Federation ambassador for over seventy years, and his exploits as the leader of Anglo-Force some three hundred years ago had earned him much respect among his peers. Now, aged four hundred and thirty, but only physically thirty, he had come here on a special mission.

"It appears we may have some trouble, Ambassador." said McCloud. "The senior Valkyrie officers have been taken into custody by the Sontaran government."

"We have known each other since 1999." said Watt. "Please, call me Jim!"

"Starfleet said I should listen to you as much as possible." said McCloud. "We both know that the relationship between the Federation and the Sontarans is patchy at best."

"Which is why we must wait." said Watt. "If I know my grandson, he will continue to keep us informed. If we enter Sontaran space without permission, we could be looking at another conflict with not only the Sontarans, but the Romulans as well. I can't give you orders, Connor, but I suggest we stay put."

Magus sat in the quarters allocated to him by the Sontarans. Two Sontaran security officers watched him, unknown so they though, through a two way mirror. As Magus sat, unknown to his observers his mind was wandering the corridors of the stronghold. Trospheo could feel his presence. They established telepathic contact.

"I am being observed, Trospheo. I believe that all members of our party are."

"I sense that they want something from us, but I don't know what."

"I believe that I am in some way connected with their plan."

"What do you suggest?"

"I believe that my observers will shortly make a move. Tell Captain Watt not to believe what he is told about me."

Magus returned his mind to his body and adopted the appearance of sleep. A few seconds later his observer entered the room, administered a sedative, and took him away.

The next morning Sontaran guards came to escort Watt and his fellow officers to face questions from Jago. As they entered the chamber he noticed Magus was not present.

"General Jago, where is my associate, Magus?"

Jago looked wearily at Watt.

"Magus escaped last night. He has stolen one of our fighters and fled the planet."

Magus, at the moment this exchange was taking place, was strapped down to a laboratory table. Sontaran scientists believed him to be sedated, but still he retained full control of his senses, allowing the scientists to find out only the things he chose to let them.

"Body scans revealed a basically humid organ system. The cell structure is unique in it's extreme resistance to the ageing which affects most carbon based life forms in time." spoke one of the examiners into a recording device. "The cells of the body exhibit a high concentration of the substance known as cavourite, only found naturally on two places in the known universe, thus we can surmise that the specimen is either from planet Sol III or from the planet known only as The Time. The brain is highly developed, more so than the human or we must admit, the Sontaran brain is, particularly in the parietal and frontal lobe areas. The entire body seems to be capable of absorbing energy directly through physical contact with a source, or by the humanoid way of converting ingested chemical matter. In this respect the probic vent is found to be superior."

As the scientist spoke, Linx entered.

"Have you isolated anything which will enable us to board their ship and take control?" he asked.

"Nothing specific." replied the scientist. "Except perhaps a high level of cavourite in the body."

"Very well." said Linx. "Remove the brain for further study, and destroy the body!"

Linx left. The scientist prepared a cutting disc to open Magus' skull. As he turned to perform the operation Magus was not there. A blow to the probic vent on the back of his neck rendered him unconscious.

"Well, I know why the Time Lords warned me against the Sontarans." mused Magus as he placed the fallen scientist on the table. "I need freedom to move around and I certainly can't looking like this, now."

Swiftly he transformed the Sontaran into his own image, took that of the Sontaran and left. A few seconds later what appeared to be Magus was removed for destruction.

Watt and his officers had been returned to their quarters. The questions had been slow and hardly relevant to the matters in hand. He now began to suspect the Sontarans of plotting something but he did not know what. He did not even look up when a Sontaran scientist entered the room.

"Come now, Captain, I hardly think it's that bad." said a familiar voice.

Watt looked up to see Magus before him.

"Trospheo told me not to believe everything they told me about you. They said you'd stolen a fighter."

"Oh, my dear fellow, no!" smiled the wizard. "I've just escaped having my brain removed. It seems they want your ship, and they thought I was the key to getting access."

"We must return there at once." said Watt.

He tried to establish contact with the Valkyrie but could not.

The Valkyrie was in contact with others, however. Tompkins was in touch with McCloud aboard the Lohengrin.

"You've heard nothing from Captain Watt for three days now?" asked McCloud.

Tompkins nodded. McCloud turned to Ambassador Watt.

"Tompkins, what is your current position?"

"We are in orbit around Sontara. Five Sontaran battle cruisers have taken up station around us with all weapons powered up. Our shield cannot stand up to the barrage they can deliver. All crew present except the senior officers and Dr. Magus who are down on the planet."

McCloud cut in.

"Did you say Magus?"

"I did, sir. He helped us get back from the twentieth century."

"Can you beam down a rescue party?"

"Negative. They have surrounded the planet with a force field."

"Right." replied McCloud. "We are on our way."

It was a matter of mere hours before the Sontarans knew of the approach of the Lohengrin. Jago summoned Linx, who escorted Watt and his party to his presence. Jago strode up and down the chamber angrily.

"Now we know the reason for your presence in Sontaran space, Watt!" he boomed. "The Federation is planning an invasion of the Sontaran Empire."

He strode to the communications console.

"Five squadrons of fighters to intercept the starship Lohengrin."

Then he turned angrily to Watt.

"You will take a party of Sontarans onto your ship. There we will take it over and use it to defend ourselves."

A group of soldiers entered and bundled Watt and his men roughly into a shuttle.

Tompkins sat in the captain's chair on the bridge when Jago's face appeared on the screen.

"Your ship is now the property of the Sontaran Empire. You will permit us to dock safely of your Captain and his officers will die."

"We have no choice. Let them dock."

Jago strode onto the bridge and seated himself in the command position.

"Put us on a course to intercept the Lohengrin." he ordered.

The Valkyrie left Sontaran orbit.

Lom was in engineering. As he watched the consoles, monitoring the matter/anti-matter balance in the warp drive engines he noticed an anomaly on the screen. He moved closer. The matrix on the screen resolved itself into the face of Magus.

"I've returned to the ship in the only way I know how, but I am trapped in the warp drive circuits." he said. "You must arrange a transfer of energy to free me, but I cannot use my powers once I am free, I have been drained of too much energy and I cannot cope with channelling more."

Lom arranged the surge and soon Magus stood before him.

"What do you zzugezzt?" the insectoid asked.

"No one knows this ship better than you Lom, you must find a way to stop the Sontarans using her against the Lohengrin."

"They muzzt not know what we are doing." replied Lom.

Magus nodded. He entered the turbo lift. He left it in sickbay.

"Magus." cried Singh as he entered. "We were told you were dead."

"Never mind that now, you must find a way of immobilising the Sontarans while leaving our crew alone."

Singh moved to his console.

"I believe I have a way of doing so. They do not feed as we do, but absorb energy through the probic vents on their necks. If we reverse the polarity of the ship it should knock them out but leave our people conscious."

Lom entered. Singh outlined his plan.

"I will need a low power phaser burst from outside to do this. I will send a scrambled message to the Lohengrin."

Magus nodded.

"Is everything else as we discussed?"

"All izz ready."

Soon, the Lohengrin was in sight.

"Release our starship now." boomed McCloud.

Jago ignored him.

"Raise shield and fire at will." he sneered.

Then Magus entered the bridge.

"You will find all offensive and defensive systems are inoperative."

"Lohengrin preparing to fire."

A low intensity blast struck the Valkyrie. One by one the Sontarans fell unconscious. When they recovered they found themselves in custody and McCloud and Watt gazing at them amusedly.

"Well." said Ambassador Watt. "I trust my grandson with a ship and he almost loses it." Watt smiled sheepishly. "It's a good thing Magus was aboard."

Magus shook his head.

"I can take no credit for what happened. You have Singh & Lom to thank."

"What about the Sontarans?" asked Pendragon.

"We will leave them on the edge of their own territory. Now let's get home."


End file.
